


Our Love

by gracegil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegil/pseuds/gracegil
Summary: You are confused at first when you notice you have two soulmate dots on your wrist instead of one. You spend years trying to hide it before the twins notice. Will the three of you make it through the Battle of Hogwarts together?Set in Half-Blood prince. Polyamory but no sex. Soulmates.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Our Love

You were confused at first when the two dots showed up on your wrist instead of the normal single circle. They appeared when you turned 13, just like everyone else’s, but Dumbledore said you were the only person he knew to have two matching dots. They had flashed a few times since you had been at Hogwarts, which meant you were physically close to your soulmate. The pulsing dot would match up with the heartbeat of your soulmate, singling you that they were close. Sometimes just one of the dots flashed, but most of the time they pulsed together on the inside of your wrist. You had gotten into the habit of wearing a stack of bracelets to hide the fact that there were two dots on your wrist instead of one. 

It was your fifth year at Hogwarts and you were Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You were in the dressing rooms preparing for the biggest match of the year: Slytherin v. Gryffindor. The whole team was nervous, but Wood wasn’t helping things much by pacing frantically and shouting reminders at the team. 

“Don’t listen to the cheers! I’m sure they made up new ones, but just ignore them.” You let out a half laugh, causing Wood to shoot you a death glare. But you could hear the Slytherin’s new cheers even from here, so you knew it would be hard to block them out once you were on the field. You stand and line up at the door with the rest of the team when you hear Lee Jordan announce the players name. 

“Be careful out there,” You hear a voice whisper behind you as you head out on the field, but when you turn around it is hard to tell which teammate said it. The game is rough from Madame Hooch’s first whistle blow. Slytherin plays dirty and bludgers seem to be finding their targets with unusual force and accuracy. You do your best, but a few quaffles sneak past you into the goal as you try to avoid bludgers that got past Fred and George. You feel the dots on your wrist pulsing a few times while in the air, but you ignore it. Practically the whole school is at the game, so there was no need to focus on it now. Almost two hours into the game, you can feel your whole team starting to wear out. Come on, Harry… you mutter mostly to yourself as you see him flying around above you, the snitch nowhere to be found. 

“(Y\N)!” You hear someone shout below you but before you can even react a bludger hits you in the left shoulder and throws you off your broom. Your wand flies out of your hand and you are freefalling to the earth beneath you. You barely have time to throw your arms around your head before you hit the hard ground with a thud. The world spins around you and your vision goes blurry as you try to catch your breath after the hard fall. Your arm feels like it might fall off and something is definitely broken. Fred, George, and Oliver all fly towards you and dismount their brooms as Madame Hooch blows her whistle for a time out. Your right arm reaches over to grab your arm and you open your mouth in pain but nothing comes out. 

“(y\n)?” The team repeats over and over. Madame Pomfrey appears with a stretcher and Fred and George lift you on to it gently. The world goes black around you as you are carried to the hospital wing. 

When you wake up, your entire Quidditch team is around your bed. You scrunch up your face and moan almost as soon as you wake up. Your arm is in a sling but your shoulder is still throbbing with pain. 

“(y\n)?” Katie asks gently and everyone looks at you expectantly. 

“Hey guys,” you say with an exhausted smile. “What happened? Who won?” You ask.

“We did, obviously!” Harry says and everyone smiles at the same time. 

“How’s your arm? I couldn’t block it in time, I was just too far away,” George looks at you with guilt in his eyes. 

“It’s okay. Sore, but that’ll pass. I’m just glad we won!” You say, trying to take the attention back off of you. You look over and notice Fred is looking at your arm strangely. He reaches over and grabs his own wrist while making a puzzled expression, but you turn your attention away from him and back to the recap of the match that the rest of the team is giving you. They stay for a few minutes before Madame Pomfrey shoos them all out and gives you a sleeping potion to get some rest while your shoulder continues to heal. You snuggle down into the covers and fall asleep quickly. When you wake up, Ginny is there, smiling. 

“Hey, (y\n)!” she says and sits on the side of your bed. “Madame Pomfrey said you can go this morning if you feel like it.” You nod in excitement and Ginny hands you a stack of clean clothes she brought you. “Good! If you get dressed now, we can probably still make breakfast.” You get dressed and you and Ginny walk to breakfast together. 

The whole Gryffindor table erupts in cheers when you walk through the doors, making you blush in embarrassment. You quickly take a seat with your friends, your arm still in a sling. Fred and George are arguing about something quietly across the table from you and they both keep looking at you oddly. You raise your eyebrows in question at them but they stop talking immediately and instead focus on breakfast. You spend the rest of your Sunday in the common room, finishing up homework for the weekend and visiting with your friends. 

The next day, when you are almost to your transfiguration lesson, Malfoy comes up from behind and slams into you hard. You lose your balance and throw out your right hand in an attempt to catch yourself and keep from falling on your left side, which was still in a sling. Your bookbag falls off your shoulder, spilling books and parchment everywhere and you barely catch yourself before your nose would have smacked into the stone floor. 

“Oi! Watch it, (y\last\n)!” He sneers.

“Malfoy!” the Weasley twins yell at the same time from behind you and you look up as Fred storms past you and pins Draco against the wall. George is half a step behind him and you see him raise his fist but freezes in mid-air when McGonagall yells their names from the other end of the hall. 

“There will be no fighting in the corridors!” She demands. The boys seem to think about it for a moment before Fred shoves Draco hard and turns around to you. He picks you up off the floor and then they both gather the books and place everything back in your bag. 

“You okay?” George asks as he throws your bag over his own shoulder. 

“Yeah, thanks, guys.” You say sheepishly. “You shouldn’t have done that. It’s a miracle she didn’t give you any detention.” 

“Malfoy’s just lucky she stopped us,” Fred mutters and the three of you walk into class together. George pulls your books out of your bag and sets them on your desk before dropping your bag beside your seat. 

“Thanks, Weasley.” You mutter and he smiles before joining his twin at the desk behind you. Class passes slowly, even for McGonagall. When she finally dismisses you, George throws his books in his bag and steps up to grab yours just as you are struggling to stack your books with one hand. Wordlessly, he fills your bag and throws it back over his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” You ask. You were friends with the Weasley twins, but not this close. 

“We’re all going to lunch, right?” He says. “Might as well let me take the chance to be a gentleman,” he finishes with a grand, dramatic bow that makes you laugh. 

“Whatever, Weasley.” You roll your eyes and walk to lunch between the two brothers. Over the next few weeks, the three of you get closer. The twins start to seek you out at meals or in the corridors between classes. This wasn’t hard since you had almost the same schedule, but it did strike you as odd at first. 

*** 

One night, you are studying in the library late when you look up from your parchment to see both of the boys staring at your wrist. You look down and notice the small dots pulsing steadily between the gaps of your bracelets. You tuck your hand into your sleeve and blush when you realize they must have just noticed there were two. You go back to studying, hoping to avoid any questions, but you hear one of them quietly whisper your name. 

“Look, I don’t know-“ you started but stopped when you looked up and saw two left hands laid across the table, palms up. You looked at yours again to see all three wrists pulsing in synch. You look between the boys, their faces as awkward as you suddenly feel. 

“How long-“ Fred starts but you jump up from the table, shove your books in your bag, and run to Gryffindor tower as fast as you can. When you finally close the dorm door behind you, your heart is racing faster than you have ever felt and your face is hot. 

“What’s wrong?” One of your roommates asks, but you just shake your head. You change clothes quickly and crawl into bed before they can ask anything else. Your mind is racing late into the night. How could this happen? How could you have two perfect matches? And what were the odds of it being the Weasley twins? The next morning you fake a headache and skip breakfast. That only buys you an extra thirty minutes before you have to face the boys in class and you have no clue what you will say after running away like that last night. 

You force yourself to go to class, but your feet are heavy and reluctant the whole way to potions. The boys are already there when you arrive, but you avoid eye contact as you head to your desk. You can feel their eyes on you, but you try to not look back and you pack up and practically run out of the room when Snape dismisses class. You can barely look at them out of shame for the way you acted. You manage to avoid them most of the day until after dinner when you are walking back to the common room alone. You turn the corner to see Fred and George a few feet ahead of you. They turn around when they hear you. 

“Hey…” You say, looking at the ground. 

“Hey,” they say back in unison. 

“I’m sorry.” You say quickly and finally raise your eyes to meet theirs. “For the way I acted. I shouldn’t have. I just-“ George stops you. 

“You don’t have to apologize. We wanted to talk to you.” 

“We didn’t know either.” Fred admits. 

“What?” You say, surprised. 

“Not until last night, we didn’t know ours were the same. And it’s a lot for you to take it. So there’s nothing to apologize for.” Fred continues. 

“There’s no pressure to do anything, if you don’t want to. Nothing has to change. Two soulmates is a lot, so you… you don’t have to. There’s no pressure.” George spills out and Fred nods his head in agreement. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like us like that, (y\n). We still want to be friends, though. If you do.” Fred adds. 

“It’s not that I don’t like you guys.” The words spill out before you can stop them and your face turns an even deeper shade of red. “I just- I just… Friends. I’m good with friends.” Your heart is racing and you know this is going poorly. 

“Good.” Fred says but you can see the smallest hint of disappointment on their faces. Their soulmate just rejected them. You felt awful already, but this just makes you feel sick; you can’t stand hurting your best friends like this. 

“I’m sorry, I… I’m going to bed. Goodnight,” You walk past them quickly and don’t stop until you get to your bed. Your eyes fill with tears, which confuses you even more. If you didn’t like them, then why did this hurt so much? The more you think about it, the more you want to be with Fred and George. To hear their laughs again and to watch them plan out a new prank. But it scares you- how could you ever be enough for two people? Could you even love them both at the same time? 

The next morning is Saturday. You get up early out of habit of having Quidditch practice, but Madame Pomfrey says you have to sit out the last match of the season. You work on homework for a few hours before walking down to meet the team as they come back from the pitch. 

“How’d it go?” You ask Oliver, who is walking a good bit ahead of the rest of the team. 

“Well, he’s not as good as you, but he’ll do against Ravenclaw I guess.” Wood motions to the new keeper. He walks off and you wait for the rest of the team to pass before calling out to Fred and George. “Hey, Weasley,” You say quietly and the boys stop to turn around in unison. You motion your head for them to hang back and you wait until the team is out of earshot. 

“I’m sorry, again. About last night. I’m really not great at this whole thing,” You offer a half laugh and they both smile. “But I want you to know it’s not because I don’t like you… ‘cause I do.” You look down at the floor as a blush creeps up your face. “I just don’t know how to handle two… but I’m willing to try, you’ll just have to give me a little grace. ‘Cause I... I do.” You finally look up at them and relief floods your mind when you are met by two identical smiles. 

“We don’t know how it will work, either.” Fred says. 

“But we want to try, if you do.” George adds and you smile and nod your head. 

“But, I don’t want to tell anyone yet. Not until you are both sure it’s okay with you.” They nod in agreement and each throw an arm around your shoulder as the three of you walk back to the common room together. You feel lighter than you have in days and you can’t hide your smile. 

The next few days are a little awkward but bring you so many moments of happiness as well. The twins are always nearby again, walking you to classes or sitting with you at meals. You The next few weeks are full of awkward moments but also bring so much joy. You are genuinely happy around them and you notice they are smiling more than usual too. There are a few stolen touches here and there as Fred gently touches your arm when you walk through the halls or George’s knee brushes against yours at dinner. You start to feel more confident about your choice, but with each day you get more nervous about how others will react. 

One night, you are sitting with the twins on the couch in front of the fireplace. You are the last three awake, but you are all sitting in comfortable silence. 

“Well, it’s been one week. Do you think you like this?” Fred cuts his eyes at you nervously.

“I’m not the one I was worried about…” You confess. “I told you. I’m in.” 

“You’re worried about us?” George asks and sits up to face you.

“Well… yeah.” You admit. “I… what if I’m… not enough? For both of you?” You say shyly and focus on the fire in front of you; you can’t stand to look at either of them for fear they will confirm your fears. The only sound is the fire popping for a few minutes. 

“Hey,” Fred finally says, but you can’t look at him. “(Y\n),” He places his hand under your chin and gently turns your attention back to him. “You don’t ever have to worry about that. We are pretty much head over heels for you,” he smiles shyly. 

“You will always be enough to us.” George says and you turn your head to look at him. “We were worried it would be too much for you. Still are.” He confesses and you hear George agree. Your eyes sting with tears at the words as all your fears are pushed aside. 

“Are you… are you sure?” 

“I don’t think you understand how crazy we are about you, (y\n).” George’s voice is barely above a whisper. You smile at both of them and let yourself sink back into the couch. You reach out a hand on each side to grab one of theirs, your fingers fitting perfectly between theirs. 

“I’m pretty happy too.” You say, which is the truth. You are perfectly content right here, between the twins, forever.

*** 

You finally decide it is time to tell people about your relationship with the twins. You have still taken things slowly, and you haven’t locked your souls yet, but they are your soul mates and you are tired of having to hide it from your best friends. You take off the stack of bracelets you are so used to wearing to cover the two dots, but Fred is the first to notice instead of one of your roommates like you predicted. 

“Where are your bracelets?” He asks with a little smile almost as soon as you sit down to breakfast. 

“I… Well I only wore them to hide that there were two…. And I don’t really have to anymore so…” You blush as grins fill the boys faces. 

“Not hiding them anymore?” George asks with a raise of his eyebrows and you all know that the question is actually much deeper than that. George is asking if you are ready to tell your friends. 

“You’re the first one to notice, but when they do, I thought I would tell the truth. If you guys are okay with that.” Your eyes flutter between their faces and they nod in unison. You feel a grin spread across your own face and you shake your head, almost in disbelief at how happy you are with them. Hermione is the first to notice in your dorm the next night. 

“Hey, come back,” She grabs your left hand as you walk past where she is studying on her bed. “You’ve got two?” She questioned, looking up at you. Your stomach flipped but the twins faces popped in your head, strengthening your resolution. 

“Yeah, I have two soulmates.” You admitted quietly. 

“WHAT?” Hermione’s mouth flew open. “I’ve never even read about that.” Ginny walked over from the other side of the room to see. 

“Yeah… Dumbledore said it’s pretty rare.” You let them process it.

“So…. How does he think it will work? Whichever you find first… or?” You can see her thinking through all the possibilities and your stomach flips again as you try to work up the courage to tell them. 

“Or… both at once.”

“So both men would have to be okay with that too?” Here it was. You take a deep breath and just spill it out. 

“They are…. Okay with it.” Ginny and Hermione’s eyes widen on cue and Ginny flips your wrist over again to check your wrist for initials symbolizing you had locked your souls. “Not yet,” You whisper in answer to her unspoken question. 

Locking your souls is a simple process, but the twins haven’t asked about it yet, much to your relief. All you have to do is hold hands so that the dots on the inside of your wrists are touching and vow to love that person for the rest of your life. When you do, the dot on your wrist will turn to a small birthmark colored initial of their first name. Then you are locked together as soulmates.

“So you know who your soulmate is and you haven’t told us?!” Hermione demands and you smile. 

“I wasn’t sure about the whole two thing. We weren’t even sure it could work, but I.. I think it will.” You blush under their stares. 

“Well?” They both demand. 

“It’s… uh… well. Ginny… it’s the twins.” You hide your face from them, not wanting to see their reactions. Neither of them speak for a long time. You finally look at them and see they are both still wearing shocked expressions. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but we only realized recently and I was scared and I liked them but I really didn’t know how it would work with two people I, I still don’t and I just… Ginny. I’m sorry.” You spill out. 

“I’m not mad.” Ginny finally looks at you. “I’m just shocked. But it makes sense! They are completely the same. It makes sense that someone couldn’t be forced to choose between them.” You sigh in relief and throw your arms around Ginny, who smiles back and returns your embrace. 

“I’m so happy for you, (y\n)!” Hermione finally exclaims. You sit next to Hermione and tell them everything about how you found out and about the last few weeks dating the twins. It feels good to finally tell someone and not have to hide it anymore. You are surprised at how well they take it too. Like Ginny said, the twins come as a package deal and it was impossible to love one without loving the other. 

Eventually, you get up to head down to the common room and see if the twins are still awake and Ginny and Hermione follow you. Your eyes meet theirs almost as soon as you walk into the common room and George raises his eyebrows in an unspoken question. You give them the slightest nod to show that the girls know and relieved smiles cover their faces. Fred stands up when the three of you walk over and Ginny gives him a small hug, this small action saying everything she is thinking and granting her approval at the same time.

At breakfast the next morning, you know the twins have told Ron and Harry as well. Ron just keeps looking at you awkwardly throughout the meal as if he doesn’t know what to talk about anymore. 

“Can I see?” He asks you. You nod your head and stick out your left arm to reveal the two small dots on the inside of your wrist. 

“If you haven’t locked it yet, how do you know it’s them?” He asked. 

“Ron,” came Fred’s warning from beside you. 

“It’s fine. Show him.” You nod to the twins and they pull up their sleeves and put their arms next to yours to reveal their wrists pulsing in rhythm with yours. 

“Thanks.” Ron mutters at you and you smile at his embarrassment. You know his question was out of protection of his older brothers rather than him doubting your place there. And you also know this is all the confirmation he will ever need to accept you into the family. You’ve always liked that about Ron- how loyal he was to the people he loves.

The circle of people who know about your relationship grows slowly, but not everyone was as accepting as the first few had been. People stared at you as you passed by in the halls and you could hear your name being whispered all over the great hall during meals. The only relief in this was not having to face it alone; Fred and George were always right there, their protective arms guiding you away from gossips or distracting you from stares. They couldn’t keep the remarks from stinging, but they helped ease the hurt when sharp remarks reached your ears. 

Things mostly died down within a month and only the most hateful of students still teased you publicly about it. One night as you were walking in to dinner, two Slytherin girls blocked the doorway, forcing you to stop in the hall. They looked you up and down. When you tried to slip past and enter dinner, one of them zapped your left hand, sending red sparks flying and a jolt of electricity up your arm. 

“No whores in here.” She said snobbily, pointing to the two dots on your left wrist. Tears filled your eyes, but you weren’t sure if it was pain or embarrassment. The whole dining hall was silent behind them as you turned away down the hall trying to escape the stares. You started running without even knowing where you were going. You ran down the hall and out the front doors of Hogwarts, not stopping until you were on a bench hidden in the eaves of the school. Here, you let the tears flow freely for the first time. You let yourself feel how much the words cut and how much everyone judged your relationship. You knew it wasn’t normal, but you had really believed it would work until just now. The cold air cuts against your face, but you barely even notice it. 

It was almost twenty minutes before you heard footsteps running your way. You look up as Fred and George come in to view around the corner, both out of breath. The sight of them brings on a fresh wave of tears, but you don’t know why. 

“Oh, (y\n),” Fred’s strong arms wrap around your shoulders and you fall into his warm embrace. 

“It’s okay,” George gently takes your hand and you grip tightly, now crying too hard to even speak. To their credit, they just hold you and let you cry out the hurt and frustrations. 

“I’m sorry,” You finally say, but you still can’t make yourself look up at them. 

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s no reason for you to apologize.” George says quietly. 

“But I did this to you. If you had normal soulmates, nobody would be talking about you like this.” Another tear falls down your face. 

“(y\n), we don’t care what they think about us. We get to love the most amazing girl in the world. They can say anything they want about us,” Fred starts. 

“It’s you we worry about.” George admits as he brushes a tear off your cheek. You finally look up and met George’s eyes. 

“Love?” You whisper, repeating Fred’s word. 

“Oh, darling. Of course.” George furrows his brows at you and you melt into his arms. You feel him sigh in relief. 

“I love you too.” You whisper and turn to Fred to meet his eyes. “So much.” 

“We love you, (y\n), but if this is too much… if we need to wait until after school…” Fred suggests. 

“No!” You stop him and you can’t help but smile at how easily the word came to your lips. “No, I don’t want to. I can take it.” You hug them again and Fred kisses your temple. You look up in his eyes and place one gentle hand on the back of his neck, angling his head down towards you. You give him a soft, simple kiss before turning to do the same to George. This was not the first kiss you had imagined with them, but it felt right. You turn back to Fred and actually laugh when you see the tear stains on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry!” You smile at him and blush, thankful they can’t see it in the dark. “How did you find me? I.. well I didn’t want you to see me like this.” 

“You’re perfect.” George smiles and stands up. 

“And we used Harry’s map,” Fred admits. They both reach down and pull you to your feet. You intertwine one hand with each of theirs as the three of you start back to the castle together. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are all in the common room waiting when you walk through the portrait hole. You settle in on the couch in front of the fire, pulling your knees up under your chin. Ron drapes a blanket over you and you smile at him gratefully while Fred and George sit down next to you. 

“Harry told us what happened,” Ginny gives you a hug from behind. 

“I didn’t mean to run away like that.” You say. “It was just…. Too much.” You confessed to the group around you. 

“We looked everywhere before Harry had the idea to use the map.” Ron told you. You heard Fred whisper something to his twin before getting up and wordlessly walking through the portrait hole. 

“Fred!” You call behind them, but he doesn’t stop. 

“He’ll be back,” George says in your ear and you reposition to lean against his arm. You listen to the others talk around you. Thankfully, the topic has changed to professional Quidditch teams and off of the scene in the Great Hall a few hours ago. Fifteen minutes later, Fred walks back through the portrait hole with a plate of muffins and a cup of steaming tea fixed just the way you like it. 

“You shouldn’t have…” You start but Fred interrupts you. 

“Eat.” He says simply and you take a bite of the muffin, thankful for the way they take care of you. A few hours later, the group starts to slowly become smaller as people go to bed. You don’t move, relishing your spot between Fred and George. Finally, it is only the three of you left. 

“We got an owl from Mum today. She wants you to come for Christmas.” George tells you. This makes you suddenly nervous to meet the rest of their family. Of course, you had met Ginny, Ron, and Percy at school but not their older brothers or parents. 

“You told her?” You ask. 

“Yeah, figured we should before Ron let it slip.” Fred laughs. 

“And… and she is okay with it? With me?” You ask hesitantly. You had met their mother once, briefly, on the platform boarding the Hogwarts Express. 

“She was hesitant at first, but I think she’s just glad we found someone to put up with us.” George jokes. “Seriously though, she will love you.” 

“Please say you’ll come, Harry always spends Christmas with us too, and sometimes Hermione, so you won’t be the only non-Weasley,” Fred begs and you give in. Time with the twins, away from Hogwarts, sounds like exactly what you need right now. Two weeks later, you step off the Hogwarts Express with the Weasley children. Ron, Ginny, Percy, and Harry run over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley immediately, excited smiles on their faces. Butterflies erupt in your stomach and you hold back a little, suddenly paralyzed with nervousness. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Fred grabs your hand and pulls you along behind him. George walks beside you, his encouraging hand on the small of your back. Mrs. Weasley greets her sons first before turning to you with a kind smile. 

“You must be (y\n),” She gives you a warm hug. 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley” You say politely. 

“Oh, dear, we are so happy you agreed! We are spending Christmas at Sirius’s, so it will be a little different this year but we can’t wait to get to know you.” She turns to the boys and instructs them to gather everyone’s trunks and you are all ushered into the waiting car outside. 

“Who is Sirius?” You whisper to George in the back of the car. 

“Harry’s godfather. We’ll explain everything when we get to the house. We didn’t know we weren’t going home.” He whispers the answer and you stay silent for the rest of the short ride to 12 Grimmauld place. Getting everyone unloaded and into the house was chaotic, but the students were all so happy to finally get some rest away from Hogwarts. Fred and George each carry their own case and pick yours up between them. Fred motions with his head for you to follow and they lead you up two flights of stairs. They drop your case in the room you will share with Ginny and Hermione before walking down the hall to their room. You sit on the bed as they unpack and tell you about Grimmauld place. 

“Sirius is Harry’s godfather.” Fred starts. “But we are using this place as a meeting place for the Order of the Phoenix.”

“That’s a group of people who are fighting against you-know-who and trying to protect Harry.” George explains. “Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and a bunch of others. They’ll probably be in and out for meetings the whole time we are here.” You nod your head to show you understand. The three of you walk down to the kitchen where more introductions are made. Fred and George smile proudly each time they introduce you to a new member of the Order, but you still find yourself extremely nervous about how people will react to the strange arrangement. However, everyone is immediately accepting of you and tease the boys endlessly about finding someone who can handle them both. 

Christmas break is the happiest you can remember. You spend long hours playing exploding snaps with your classmates or cuddled up on the couch between Fred and George listening to members of the Order retell stories from when they were students at Hogwarts. On Christmas Eve, you started down to supper before you heard your name whispered from down the hall. You turned around and Fred was there, asking you to come to their room. You greet them with a kiss before George speaks. 

“We… we wanted to give you your Christmas gift.” A deep blush flushes his face and you smile at his shyness. Fred holds out a small velvet box and your insides flutter. You open it to reveal a simple necklace with two small diamonds nestled next to each other. Your heart skips a beat at the perfect, simple gift in your hands. You look up at the twins with glistening eyes and they both sigh in relief at your smile. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you,” You say as you raise put your hand on George’s cheek and place a gentle kiss on his lips. You do the same to his twin before taking the necklace out of the box to put on. “You really shouldn’t have though.” You know this probably cost most of their savings. 

“But we wanted to.” Fred insists. 

“I have something for you too.” You run down the hall to your room and grab a similar box. You hand it to them and this time feel your own face blush in embarrassment. They open the box to reveal two small gold pins, each bearing your initial. 

“For you to pin to your Quidditch uniform…” You explain. “If… If you want to.” You add. They both smile down at you and pin the small charms to the cuff of their dress shirts. 

“I’m not waiting until Quidditch season to wear it, though,” George’s face breaks into a huge grin as he pulls you to him. “We love you,” He whispers into you hear. 

“So much,” Fred finishes from behind. You return the sentiment before the three of you walk downstairs to the grand Christmas Eve dinner that Molly has prepared for everyone. You sit between them, perfectly happy. 

*** 

All the students are refreshed and ready to start second semester when it is time to go back to Hogwarts. However, this was one of the hardest terms you would face as Umbridge made the school a living hell. Rule after rule was placed nailed up outside the great hall and rarely a week passed when one of your friends did not spend a night in detention. Umbridge was getting more creative with her punishments, her current favorite being a quill that scratched the words into your skin instead of the parchment. 

One night you trudged up to Umbridge’s office for detention. You knocked once on the door and entered but stopped as soon as you recognized the two faces looking back at you. Rona and Harry were standing there with polishing rags in one hand and printed china dishes in the other. 

“Ah, Miss (y\l\n), good. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be joining us tonight. They are polishing the kittens, but you will write lines. Sit here.” You finally break your gaze away from the boys and sit where Umbridge points. You hear the boys whisper behind you but force yourself to not turn around when Umbridge sharply yells at them and the room is filled with silence. 

You pick up the black quill and the first stroke against the parchment pulls an unwilling gasp from your lips. Your right arm is filled with a searing pain that is much worse than you expected. You square your shoulders and brace for another stroke, copying the words I will follow the rules over and over again. You feel something on your wrist and pull up your sleeve to reveal blood trickling down from the words scratched into your arms. 

“You can’t do this!” Ron yells from behind you. You didn’t realize he was watching you. 

“Can’t do what, Mr. Weasley?” Umbridge asks in a cool, calm voice. 

“Shut up, Ron.” You flash a look at him before picking up the quill again. Fighting back will only make it worse. Ron turns back to his work, but keeps glancing at you. Two hours into detention, you are starting to feel light headed from the pain. It gets worse with each stroke of your pen. To their credit, the boys stay silent the rest of the night. Finally, Umbridge dismisses them but makes you stay 15 minutes longer, probably as punishment for Ron’s outburst. When she finally tells you to go, you walk wordlessly to the door, your head swimming. The boys are waiting for you in the hall. 

“(y\n), I’m sorry,” Ron starts before he sees how unsteady you are on your feet. 

“Woah,” Harry grabs your left forearm to steady you. “Let’s get her to the common room,” He says as he and Ron place your arms over their shoulders and half-guide, half-carry you to the common room. Your arm is burning and feels like it is throbbing with your heartbeat. When they open the portrait door, Hermione, Fred, and George are waiting around the fire, even though it is past midnight. You look up as you walk in and you can see the exact moment Fred and George see you; fear grips their faces. 

“(y\n),” George breathes and they both jump up and replace Harry and Ron on either side of you. “What happened?” He demands from the boys, the fear in his voice coming out as anger. 

“Umbridge’s quill.” Ron says. 

“It’s a new one,” Harry tells them. “It’s not the same one I used. Look at her arm.” The boys set you gently on the couch and George rolls up your sleeve to reveal the bloody, shredded skin spelling out the words I will follow the rules. 

“Oh god.” Fred breathes next to you. You don’t even know what to say in response and your head is still spinning from the climb up to the tower, even with Ron and Harry’s help. 

“She wasn’t trying to get me to talk.” You said quietly. 

“What?” Ginny asked, confused. 

“That’s why Harry and Ron were in there. She thought they would break first and tell her about D.A.” you explain. You close your eyes and take a deep breath, still trying to steady yourself. You hear them mutter responses to your declaration, but you don’t even try to focus on what they are saying. 

“She needs to go to the hospital wing. This is more than I can heal,” Hermione instructs and you feel Fred and George immediately stand up on either side of you. 

“Not that bad,” You insist, but you know it is more than any of you can manage to heal on your own. George bends down and places one arm behind your knees and the other around your shoulders, lifting you from the couch. You put your arms around his neck and he carries you to the hospital wing with Fred leading the way. Madame Pomfrey heals your arm and gives you a potion to help you sleep. You drift off in one of the hospital beds with Fred and George on either side of you. 

When you wake up, they are both still by your side. Fred’s head is resting on the end of your bed and George is laying back in his chair, both asleep. You look down and see your arm has been wrapped in clean, white bandages and the pain has mostly gone away, only a steady throbbing still lingers. You push yourself into a sitting position and they both wake up, their worry-filled eyes immediately on your face.

“Hey,” You say as they both move to sit on either side of the bed, facing you. 

“How do you feel?” George asked. 

“Much better, thanks to my two heroes,” You smile and the both lean forward to kiss you on your temple, relief flooding their faces. The three of you walk down to breakfast together. Hermione brings your books and you trudge to transfiguration with the twins. 

*** 

Over the next few weeks, you try even harder to avoid detention. It hurt you, but you know it hurt the twins worse to see you in pain like that, so you follow all the new rules and do your best to keep Umbridge happy. One night as you are leaving dinner, Fred and George pull you aside and ask if you can talk with them in private. You follow them to the same spot you found months ago when you ran off crying into the night. They sit down on either side of you and look at you for a long time before anyone speaks. 

“Come on guys, you’re scaring me…” You joke, trying to break the quickly building tension. 

“(y\n), we’ve been talking…” Fred starts. “We think it might be time for the two of us to leave Hogwarts.” Your heart drops to your feet and you start shaking your head in opposition. 

“No…” you whisper. 

“Just listen…” George says when he sees the panic on your face. “We think our talents could be better served outside of the school. And we don’t need NEWTS to open a joke shop like we want…” 

“Plus,” Fred picks up where his brother trails off. “We can be more help to the Order if we aren’t stuck in class all day. We can focus on getting the shop up and running and be there for the Order…” He trails off when a single tear slips down your cheek. It is obvious they have thought this through and you wonder how many times they have discussed it before bringing up the subject to you. 

“Leave Hogwarts? Leave…. Me?” you finally break at the realization of what they are saying hits full force. You focus your eyes on the ground in front of you and try to control the tears running your cheeks. You see Fred’s shoulders visibly drop next to you and he reaches out to take your hand. “When?” You try to steady your voice but you know it comes out as more of a squeak. 

“End of term.” George says gently and rests his head against yours with a sigh. Your mind starts racing with the possibilities of what life will be like without them at Hogwarts. Lonely. That’s what you already feel, but you know deep down that they are right. They don’t need their NEWTS and they can be more help to the Order from outside the school grounds. 

“Okay.” You say quietly and they both turn to look at your face. “Okay.” You repeat. “If that is what you have to do, then okay.” 

“Leaving you will be the hardest thing we have ever had to do,” Fred says, planting a gentle kiss on your temple. 

“We can have the shop all ready for you to join us after seventh year,” George promises, doing the same to your hand. You can feel your heart breaking at the thought of a whole year alone at Hogwarts, but you try to remain calm and brave for them. You wrap one arm around George’s waist and pull him close to you while your other hand does the same to Fred. You sit there for a long time, not speaking, wrapped in their arms. 

“We should go.” Fred finally whispers. “You don’t need to land in detention again because we broke curfew, love.” He says to you. The three of you walk back in to the castle and you feel your dread building with each step. This was probably one of your last moments alone with them before they leave since there was only a week before exams started. 

Friday night, you are studying on your bed with Hermione before supper. You can barely make yourself focus on the potions in front of you because your mind is still racing with the thoughts of the twins leaving in just a few days. There is a gentle knock on your door and Ginny comes in to tell you the twins are in the common room and want to see you. 

“See you guys at supper,” You tell Hermione and Ginny before heading downstairs to see what the boys want. They are shifting around nervously when you spot them from the stairs and you smile when you see the initial pins you gave them for Christmas on the sleeves of their button ups. 

“Hey love, mind skipping the great hall tonight?” George greets you with a kiss. 

“We had something else in mind,” Fred adds and you smile at the blushes on their faces. You agree and follow them up to the abandoned astronomy tower. You gasp when you walk in to the room because the twins have completely transformed it. Floating candles light up the space above your heads, causing flickering shadows to flutter on the stone floor. Blankets and pillows are spilled across the floor and there is an open picnic basket filled with bottles of butterbeer and all of your favorite foods. You turn around and smile at the boys. 

“And what is all this for,” you say in a flirty voice. 

“Do we need a reason to have a lovely evening with our girl?” Fred kisses your temple and you could melt under his touch. 

“But we do have a request…” George says. 

“Anything,” You respond with a kiss and they both laugh. 

“You might want to hear it first,” George whispers. 

“Fine. What?” You ask with a chuckle and they suddenly get serious. You start to worry a little, remembering the last time their faces held this look. 

“We want to lock our fates, (y\n).” Fred says gently and even in the dark, you can see his face turn an even deeper shade of red. 

“Before we leave.” Comes George’s voice from right behind you. 

“But only if you agree, of course.” Fred adds and you take a deep breath of relief. 

“Yes,” You reply simply and they both take a step closer to you. 

“Alright,” Fred starts, relief clear on his voice. “Who first?” He asks you.

“How about I close my eyes and then I won’t know who is first,” You suggest and close your eyes shut while holding out both of your hands. Neither of them moves for a moment and you can picture them having a silent conversation about who will go first. Finally, one of them takes your right hand and stands slightly behind you while the other takes your left hand and lines up your wrist. 

“I promise to love you forever,” You both whisper at the same time. You feel a gentle hand raise your chin for a kiss but you don’t open your eyes to see which twin is facing you. They swap places and you repeat the little ceremony, forever locking your souls to the twins. You are met with another kiss, but this one is more passionate, more determined. You feel someone against your back and a kiss on your neck from behind surprises you. The boys slowly switch places again, one kissing your neck and the other your lips. Eventually, they both pull away from you and you open your eyes to see them standing in front of you, just like when you closed them. You let go of their hands to pull your left sleeve up, revealing a perfect, tiny F and G on your wrist, replacing the dots that had been there before. They mimic your actions, showing your initial on their arms. You can’t help but smile to see how you will forever be represented on their arms, always nearby. 

“Hungry?” they ask at the same time and you laugh, still amazed at how often they manage to mirror each other’s actions. The three of you settle in on the blankets and spend hours talking in the astronomy tower. You are glad they asked you to lock your souls before they left because now a small part of you would always be with them, just like they were now on your wrist. 

Two days later, they didn’t show up to potions and you knew this was the day they would leave forever. You could barely focus on Snape’s words and you had to fight to keep from crying. Finally, you heard the explosion of fireworks in the great hall but you sat frozen in your seat, not wanting to see them leave. You slowly follow everyone and walk into the courtyard just in time to see them circle one last time, looking for you. They both smile and wave one last time when they spot you and fly off on their brooms. A single tear escapes down your cheek as you watch them go. 

The last two weeks of the semester pass slowly. If you already missed the boys this much, you couldn’t imagine what the next year would be like at Hogwarts. When you finally step off the platform at King’s Cross, your eyes eagerly searched the crowd for your two red heads. However, Tonks greeted you first. 

“They’re back at the burrow. Molly made them hold down the fort while we came to get you guys,” She explains. “The Ministry sent cars and she thought it best that someone make sure the house stayed protected while we were gone.” You nod your understanding, even though you silently wish Tonks had been the one to stay back and guard the house. You look over and see Arthur pull your trunk onto a trolly and you follow everyone to the waiting ministry cars out front. An hour later, you barely set foot in the burrow before you are swept off your feet by George. He twirls you around a few times before setting you down and you turn around to greet Fred with a kiss. 

“Hello, love,” Comes their familiar greeting in your ear and you smile as it feels like a weight is lifted off your shoulders. 

“I’ve missed you,” You whisper back, which earns you another kiss from each. The boys guide you upstairs for a few minutes of privacy together before supper. You had just planned to visit them for a day or two before going home for break, but Molly and Arthur pull you aside after dinner and ask you to change your plans. 

“(y\n), dear, we have been thinking about break and we were wondering if you would like to stay here for the whole summer,” Molly suggests. 

“The ministry is starting to crack down hard on muggleborns, and we think it might be better to not remind them that you are one by going to your family over break,” Arthur explains further. You stand in the kitchen with them for a long time, talking through possible ways to protect your parents from death eaters. Arthur finally suggests putting an obliviate curse on them until things quiet down a little. Your heart breaks at the thought, but you agree, knowing it is best for them. It is decided that you will do it tonight, so the ministry doesn’t have a chance to find them first. 

Arthur calls for Tonks and Remus, who are still in the living room with everyone else and Remus suggests the four of you apparate there together and they cast the spell since the trace won’t break on you for another two weeks. You nod to show you understand the plan and stand next to Remus so you can side-by-side apparate with him. You leave without telling Fred and George. You know they will be angry, but you know that one look at their faces will make you fall apart right now, and you need to protect your parents before giving way to your emotions. 

The four of you apparate onto the end of your street and you lead the way to your house. You find the hidden key and quietly let yourself in the back door. The kitchen is filled with balloons and already has a welcome back sign for you, which brings tears to your eyes immediately. You shake your head to shake off the tears and lead them into the living room. Your parents are facing away from you, making it easier for you to watch Remus preform the simple spell. You turn around without a word and walk back through the kitchen. The decorations are now gone since your parents can’t remember you. 

You walk back down to the spot you apparated to and Remus takes your hand again. You are thankful none of them have spoken. You feel a tug behind your stomach and open your eyes to see the burrow in front of you again. At the sound of the group apparating, the front door swings wide and Molly, Fred, and George spill into the yard. Remus, Arthur, and Tonks all walk back into the house but your feet feel heavy and you can’t hold back the tears. You look at the twins and see anger in their eyes before they see the look on your face. Something in them softens immediately and they are there, on either side of you, just holding you. 

*** 

As the summer comes to an end, you find yourself sitting around the table in the burrow listening to the plans to get Harry from his aunt’s house the night before he turns 17. The twins had opposed you coming at first, but you were 17 now so they couldn’t stop you. Madeye runs over the plans one more time before you all apparate to Harry’s. You watch as his aunt and uncle leave and the members of the Order file into the living room. You wordlessly reach out to hold the twins hands as the tension builds in the room. 

Moody decided to not let you drink the potion, even though you volunteered. Instead, you are paired with Tonks and Ron. You can tell it makes them nervous that you are apart from both of them, but to their eternal credit, they don’t tell you about their fears. 

“See ya at the burrow,” You give Fred and George one last kiss before mounting your broom and flying high. It was chaos from the moment you leave the yard. Someone must have tipped off the Deatheaters because they surround the three of you almost immediately. You, Ron, and Tonks are throwing spells left and right but it is still almost more than you can manage. You have lost all sight of any of the others and you have to force aside the fear that is threatening your concentration.

A Deatheater you recognize as Dangro appears out of nowhere beside you. You scream and try to block his spells but he is throwing hex after hex at you faster than you can produce counter spells. You almost fall off your broom and you are hanging in mid-air. You hear Harry’s voice yell behind you and you have to remind yourself it is Ron, not Harry. He throws a hex at Dangro and the Deatheater falls out of the air. You manage to pull yourself back onto your broom and you and Ron meet back up with Tonks in the air. The three of you race for the portkey and manage to avoid any more major run-ins. 

When you land in the yard at the Burrow, Hermione rushes over to Ron and throws her arms around him. You head inside, looking for the twins. Your heart skips a beat when you walk in the living room and see George stretched out on the couch, blood oozing from a wound on the side of his head. 

“He was hit by a sceptum sempura.“ Remus says as you cross the room. “Snape.” He adds. You feel like you can’t breathe and panic rises in your chest as you drop to the floor next to him and pull his hand to your face. George’s eyes are closed and he is very still. 

“Oh, my love…” You breathe and his eyelids flutter at the sound of your voice. 

“(y\n)?” His voice is distant and obviously full of pain, but he is trying to pull himself awake and find you. 

“I’m right here, George. I’m right here.” You whisper and stroke his hair. You hear the distinct pop of a portkey outside and Fred’s voice is yelling your name. You turn your head to see him burst through the door, his worry-filled eyes searching for you. 

“(y\n)?” He says before realizing who you are sitting next to. “Oh, Georgie.” He drops to the floor next to you, putting a hand around your waist and pulling you close. “How do you feel?” He asks his twin. 

“I’m holy.” George mutters and you look at George, your fear mirrored in his face. 

“Come again?” Fred says. 

“I’m holy, get it?” He points in the general direction of his missing ear and Fred laughs. You still don’t understand what the boys are saying. 

“Out of all the ear related humor in the world, you go with holy?” Fred laughs again before planting a gentle, thankful kiss on your temple. You sigh as relief floods your thoughts. George was okay. Fred was safe. You all made it back together. Fred places his arm around your shoulder and you sink into his embrace. 

You stay close to George’s side over the next few days as his head begins to heal. This has scared you more than you care to admit and you want to hold the twins closer than before as you start to fear you may not all make it out of this alive. However, you don’t mention this to the twins and instead push down the fear and try to enjoy the extra hours alone with them. 

*** 

The morning of Bill and Fleur’s wedding, you walk downstairs to find George in the kitchen. 

“Hello, love,” he greets you with your favorite nickname and you answer with a kiss.

“How’s your head?” You ask. 

“Stop worrying, (y\n),” George kisses you. “I’m fine, really.” He insists as you wrap your arms around him and lean against his chest. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” You whisper against his chest. 

“I’m right here, you don’t have to.” George says and lays his head on the top of yours. You stay this way for a long time before you hear someone walk up behind you. 

“Everything okay?” Fred asks, worry evident in his voice. You turn around to face him and kiss him good morning. 

“I was just saying I didn’t know what I would do if I lost either of you,” You admit as Fred pulls you into a hug. 

“Well I second Georgie here.” Fred says to you. “We are both right here, so you don’t have to.” His steady heartbeat calms you. You hear Mr. Weasley call for the boys help from outside and you go back upstairs to dress for the wedding. You put on your best dress and pull your hair in to a sweeping half-up style. You take care to adjust the necklace the twins gave you so it is settled perfectly in the small of your neck. You help Fleur get ready before you walk downstairs and to the tent outside. 

Fred and George spot you as soon as you step out of the house and can’t take their eyes off of you as you walk over to them. You do a little twirl and laugh, trying to get them to say something. 

“You look…” Fred starts but trails off. 

“Stunning.” George finishes. He gently lifts your hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it. They lead you in to the ceremony and you sit between them, waiting for the ceremony to start. The wedding is simple and sweet and the love between Bill and Fleur is evident to all. After the ceremony, Mr. Weasley waves his wand and tables appear under the tent, surrounding a dance floor. 

“May we?” George asks with an exaggerated bow and you laugh but take his hand anyway. He sweeps you on to the dance floor and you sway in his arms for a few songs before Fred steps in and takes his place. You close your eyes and lay your head against his chest and let Fred guide you through the dance floor. Kingsley Shaklebolt’s voice suddenly fills the tent and Fred stops dancing immediately but reaches for your hand. 

“The ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead.” Screams erupt around you and people bump into you, knocking you away from Fred. You see Harry, Ron, and Hermione disapparate nearby just before black shapes fly through the tent. Fear fills your senses as someone pushes you aside and you fall to the ground. You hear your name being yelled but you don’t see Fred or George anywhere nearby. You are screaming for them, but everything around you is chaos. Suddenly, a rough hand grabs your forearm and pulls you up. You turn your head and see it is a Deatheater and he is pressing his wand firmly to your neck. 

“NO!” You hear the boys yell in unison and your eyes finally meet theirs across the room for one second before the Deatheater pulls you away in side-by apparition. You scream as the wedding flashes away and you find yourself standing outside a large stone house, the stranger still holding your arm stiffly. 

“Expelliarmus!” You yell as your free hand finds your wand. But the man blocks the curse and disarms you in one quick move. 

“Shut up, mudblood.” He mumbles and leads you to the door. You try to pull against him but he is twice your size and his grip is tight around your arm. The house in front of you is large but cold looking and covered in ivy. It looks almost abandoned except for a light flickering in one upstairs window. 

“Let me go, Let me go!” you scream but he ignores you and leads you in to the manor. It takes your eyes a moment to adjust to the dimly lit stone hall. A small fire crackles under the mantle on one wall but besides that, the house is quiet. He guides you roughly down a flight of stone steps into a cold, damp basement. The man shoves you to the ground and pulls a heavy wooden door shut behind him. The room is dark except for a tiny, rectangle window at the top of one of the walls. Two stone pillars rise in the middle of the room, but besides that the room is bare. 

You back in to one of the pillars and sink to the floor, your knees tucked under your chin, as you realize what has just happened. Your hands are shaking and your breath is coming in uneven gasps as sobs wrack your whole body. You had no clue where you were and you knew there was no way for the twins to track you here either. Your head falls on your knees and you cry yourself to sleep. 

*** 

At the same time, Fred and George sat across from each other at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Both of them had red, swollen eyes and untouched cups of tea sat in front of them. They had just been questioned for hours but all they could think about was your face as the Deatheater apparated with you. 

“We will find her.” Mr. Weasley assured his sons, but his voice was empty and hollow. His son had disappeared that day too and the whole family was in shock. 

“How?” Fred asked hopelessly with a shake of his head. “She could be anywhere.” 

“I don’t know, but we will.” Their mother’s soft voice answered. George moaned and let his head fall on the table in exhaustion. He and George both realized that they didn’t even know where to start looking for you. 

“Let’s go to the shop,” Fred says and his twin knows what he really means by that. Let’s go to the shop and come up with a plan. 

“If you hear anything…” George starts as they walk out the door. 

“Of course.” His father answered. The boys walked to the edge of the clearing and apparated out of the door, landing on the steps of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes. 

*** 

When you wake up, the room is dark now and you know it is night by looking at the small window that runs along the top of the wall. The house is still silent above you. The basement is freezing, despite it being spring outside. 

A few minutes later, the big door opens and a house elf appears, barely visible over the pile of stuff in his hands. He drops it in a pile of your feet and rummages through what looks like blankets before pulling out a lamp. The elf snaps his fingers and a small, flickering flame appears in the lamp. He sets it down before turning and walking out the door without a word. You stare after him for a few minutes before looking at what he has brought. 

You sort through the pile to see a thin bedroll, a couple of heavy blankets, and a lumpy pillow. There is also a tied up cloth napkin with bread and cheese and a glass jar of water. You pull the blanket around your shoulders and drink half the jar of water before forcing yourself to stop, remembering you don’t know how long this will have to last. You pick at the bread and cheese and then roll out the bedroll and settle on it. 

They will find me. Everything will be okay. They will come. You repeat to yourself again and again and try to stay calm but you feel tears stinging your eyes again. A terrible thought hits you: what if they didn’t make it out of the wedding? What if they are being held in a similar basement, unable to come for you? What if-? Your shoulders start to shake and you lay on the hard ground and let yourself fall back asleep. 

This time when you wake up, it is to the sound of hard footsteps coming down the stone stairs. The door unlocks and you snap into a sitting position before the Deatheater from the night before bursts into the room. 

“Up!” he demands and you push your sore body into a standing position. He leads you back up the stairs and into the large hall you came in last night. Today, he is not alone. A single, crazy looking witch stands in front of you. Her black hair is flying in all directions and her eyes are wild. 

“What is your name?” She demands, looking you up and down. The male deatheater is still behind you, his rough grip holding you still. 

“Answer her.” His fingers dig into your arm. 

“Sarah Blackhart.” You lie and the witch circles you again, still looking you up and down. 

“Status?” 

“Pure-Pure blood.” You stumble over this lie too.

“Liar.” She is at your throat and you inhale a quick breath and push into the man behind you, trying to escape the point of her wand. The man’s wand presses sharply into the small of your back and you are caught between them. Fear rises in your chest and your hands are shaking. “She was at the Weasley’s, Bludhorn?” She directs this question to the Deatheater. 

“Yeah. Took ‘er myself.” He says proudly. 

“Tell. Me. The. Truth.” She screams only inches from your face. 

“I- I did. My name is Blackhart.” You insist. 

“There are no Pure-blood Blakharts.” The witch says calmly. “Cruciatas.” She points her wand at you and a hot, firey pain covers your entire body. You feel yourself fall to the floor but all you can think about is the pain filling all your senses and threatening to make you pass out. You can’t even manage a scream the pain is so intense. 

“I said no lies.” She says calmly as the curse stops. You are breathing heavily and your heart is racing as the pain lingers. 

“(y\n).” you whisper between gasps for breath. “(y\full\name.) Muggle-born.” You give in to avoid facing the spell again. 

“Much better, filthy mudblood.” She says and you push yourself up to face her. “She’s nobody.” She says to the deatheater. “Do whatever you want with her.” She walks out of the room without another word and you hear her disapparate outside. 

“Shit.” He mutters and looks at you, trying to decide what to do. 

“Please let me go.” You say in a wild attempt appeal but he just shakes his head and takes you back to the basement. “You can’t just keep m here!” You yell as he slams the door shut. It is another week before you see him again. In the meantime, the house elf brings you food but the house stays fairly quiet. You wake up one morning to find Bludhorn standing over you; you didn’t hear him come in. You jump awake but he doesn’t move, just stares at you. 

“You were with all of Dumbledore’s lot. How do you know ‘em all?” He questions. 

“I went to Hogwarts.” You reply. Your heart is starting to race again but you try your best to appear calm. 

“Where’s Potter?” he asks. “We know he was there. Friends with the filthy traitors.” 

“I don’t know.” You answer simply but now your mind is racing. Harry is missing? 

“Don’t lie, you know what happens when you lie.” His voice was more threatening than before. 

“Really, I don’t know.” You tell him truthfully. “The wedding was chaos and I’ve been here since, so I don’t know where he is.” Bludhorn seems to see the logic in your statement and remains silent for a few moments, contemplating what to ask you next. “I’m gonna offer him a deal.” 

“What?” 

“A deal. Potter ain’t good for nothing, but he is loyal. He won’t let you sit down here and rot while he runs free.” Shit. He’s right. 

“But…” You stumble for something to break his resolve. “But you don’t know where he is!” You are desperate to keep this plan from happening. 

“I’ll find him.” The deatheater turns and leaves the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. You start to panic because you know this will work. It is possibly one of the only ways to break any member of the Order- give them the chance to save each other. You saw it the night Ron saved you from Dangro and again when Hermione and Ginny took responsibility for something they didn’t do to save a couple of first years from Umbridge’s quill. 

Harry is loyal. Even the Deatheaters know that and they plan to use it against him. Please don’t find him, please don’t find him. You repeat over and over again. As much as you want to get out, you know your freedom cannot come at the cost of Harry’s. 

Weeks pass without any mention of Harry Potter again and you start to think that maybe he really can’t be found. The only person you see for days at a time is the small, quiet house elf. You do learn that his name is Grego, but he must be under strict orders to not tell you much else. If only you could know what was happening outside. If only you could know Fred and George made it out of the wedding alive. 

The elf seems to be taking pity on you. He brings you clean clothes once a week and the meals are now a little better than bread and cheese. You wonder if this is an order or if he is choosing to do it on his own. Time passes slowly in the cold basement. With nothing to worry about besides the twins, you run every possible situation you can think of through your mind. You think of everything they might be facing and you try to work through how they would get past it. Some days this is easier and you feel hopeful that they could burst through the door at any moment. But some days are harder and all you can do is curl into a ball and cry for all you have lost. 

Months pass you by in the damp, stone basement. The only consolation you can find in this is that this means Harry has not been found or killed yet. This means he is still working against Voldemort. Sometimes the house above you is silent for weeks on end and you worry that something is happening outside or that Bludhorn has been killed and nobody will find you here. One day, Bludhorn storms into the basement and puts his hand around your throat, lifting you off your feet. 

“Where. Is. Potter?” He yells, his face only inches away from yours. 

“I… Don’t… Know..” You gasp for air and claw at his hands, trying to free yourself. He holds you there for another minute and black spots start to consume your vision. Finally, Bludhorn drops you and you crumble to the ground gasping for air. 

“Should have killed you months ago..” He says to himself and slams the door. You hear his footsteps rush up the stone steps and another door slams. You lay on the floor for a few moments before opening your eyes to look around the room. You push yourself into a seated position against the stone pillar and gently lift a hand to your neck. You take a few deep breaths to steady yourself but those already hurt your sore neck. Then, you notice something you missed before. 

The door is open. Bludhorn slammed it so hard that it popped back open just a crack. This is your chance. Before you can even think through it completely, you scramble to your feet and up the stairs. The house is eerily silent, but you can’t be sure it is empty. You have to work hard to control your breath and slow down enough to think about what to do next. You silently cross the grand hall you have seen before and enter a small, half-open door across the way. It is a library with a grandly carved wooden desk in the middle. You scan the room before crossing to the desk. You rummage through the drawers as quickly and silently as you can looking for a wand. 

Something creeks above you and you freeze. Your heart is racing but you push your fear down and open the top drawer. There it is; your wand is sitting under a stack of parchment. You walk back to the door and glance around it for any signs of life. Seeing nothing, you soundlessly hurry across the room and pull open the massive wooden front door. It opens with a long screech and you bolt out the door and down the gravel drive. You run to the spot you apparated to months ago and disapparate with a gasp. You land hard on the steps of the first place you can think of. 

*** 

You look up to see the brightly painted wooden sign swinging above your head: Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. You take a few deep breaths before pushing yourself up. You did it. You are safe now. You go to push open the door but it is locked. You knock a few times before searching for the spare key. You unlock the door and hurry through the abandoned shop to the apartment upstairs. Your heart is beating so fast you feel like it may break out of your chest at any moment. You slowly climb the stairs and open the living room door, but you can tell immediately that the small home is empty. There are maps covering the kitchen table with places circled and marked out. Names are listed down the side and some of them are marked through too. You gently run your fingers over the maps before moving on to look through the rest of the apartment. The apartment was just like the boys, messy but comforting and full of life. 

Down the hall, two doors face each other, standing open. Each room contains an unmade twin bed and the floors are covered in clothes and bits of crumpled up parchment. Tears spring to your eyes when you see the disarray the boys left their bedrooms in. In fact, the whole apartment is kind of a mess like they left in a hurry. Dishes sit unwashed in the sink and there are piles of books all over the floor. You push worry to the side and walk to the third door at the end of the hall. You gently push the door open and fall to your knees when you see the room. 

It is a stark contrast to the other two. There is a beautiful, four-postered king-size bed against one wall and white, gauzy curtains cover the windows. Pillows are piled neatly on the bed and there is a simple blanket draping across the end. The dresser holds two picture frames, each containing a photograph of one of the twins smiling and laughing. This room was obviously meant for you. Your hand covers your mouth and tries to hold back the sobs at this sight. I have to find them. Find them. The thought pops into your mind and you practically fly back down the stairs and to the front steps where you can disapparate again. 

This time, you land in the field surrounding the burrow. You run to the kitchen door but you can already tell this house is empty too. Where are you. Where are you? You start to panic. When you walk into the kitchen, there are half-finished cups of cold tea on the table and the sunset is casting strange shadows all over the house. You run upstairs anyway, calling out their names in hope someone will appear from one of the bedrooms. You stop when you get to Ginny’s and see your trunk still sitting open in the corner. 

You cross the room quietly and pull out some clean clothes. They are looser than when you left and you notice for the first time how heavy of a mark the last few months have left on you. You take a quick shower to give yourself time to think before you run back downstairs and back to the field to disapparate. You had decided that the best place to look next was 12 Grimmauld Place; surely at least one member of the Order would be there. You land with a thud on the cobblestone street and wave your wand to make the familiar house appear. You walk inside to the eerily dark hallway and try to sneak past the screaming portraits on the walls. 

It is getting harder and harder to push down the panic rising in your chest as you bound up the stairs, yelling out names as you go. But nobody is there to answer. Finally, you check in the kitchen for any signs of where they could have gone. You turn to leave before a thought pops into your mind. You aren’t sure it will work, but you try anyway. 

“KREATCHER!” You yell and the house elf pops into the kitchen. “Kreatcher!” You say again, surprised he came. “Kreatcher, where is everyone?” you ask. 

“Kreatcher doesn’t know who the Madame wishes to locate.” He says evasively. 

“Kreatcher,” You voice carries a tone of warning this time. He has to tell you where they are. “Where is Harry?”

“Kreatcher should not tell where his Master Potter is.” Kreatcher says stubbornly. Come on.  
“Kreatcher, you know me. Tell me where Harry is now. Or any members of the Order.” You take a step towards him but you can hear the desperation in your voice where you had intended to convey authority. 

“Master Potter is at the Hogwarts.” He says simply, wringing his hands. 

“Thank you,” You barely breathe as you turn around and run back out the door to the dark street outside. You have no clue what time it is, but you apparate to Hogsmead where you can walk into the school grounds. Please be there, Please be there. The twins faces are all you can see in your mind. They are all that is driving you. You apparate into the streets of Hogsmead and into the middle of utter chaos. People are running everywhere, mostly towards the school. You look up at the school and what you see takes your breath away.

There are Deatheaters flying all around the school. Something is falling from the sky in small pieces and explosions rock the towers. You take off in a sprint towards the school, dread filling you with each step. No, No, no. Please be alive. Please be alive. Shouts get louder as you near the courtyard. Giants are fighting outside the walls of the school and you can see spiders and large stone figures joining the battle as well. You stop just outside the walls to catch your breath and a voice fills your head. 

“You have fought valiantly,” The flashes of light around you stop as they hear the snake-like voice too. The voice instructs the Deatheaters to leave and for Harry to meet him in the forest. Harry is alive! Hope flashes into your mind at this thought. Deatheaters flash up into the dark and the whole castle goes silent for just a moment. You finally get to look at the destruction in the courtyard of the school. Walls are crumbling everywhere and small fires burn around the grounds. Bodies lay where they fell among the rubble. 

You carefully make your way to the school entry but you still have not seen any members of the Order. Everyone seems to be gathering in the Great Hall and you stand at the doors scanning faces for the two redheads you love. The room is filled with injured students and teachers. Madame Pomfrey is rushing around the room, healing has quickly as she can. Some students are passing out bits of food and cups of steaming tea. Quiet chatter hums across the usually busy hall and a somber mood fills the room. 

Then you see them. Fred is sitting with his head back against the wall, eyes closed, and George is sitting next to him with his head in his hands. The world seems to stop moving around you when you spot them. They are covered in blood but both are alive. They are okay. This is more than you dared hope for. 

Your breath is coming in big, shaky gasps and you force your feet to take a few steps forward but your legs are shaking now too. You see Fred’s shoulders heave with a deep breath and he sits back upright, his eyes slowly taking in the scene around him. He looks at the door with another sigh and locks eyes with you. Your own shock is mirrored in his face and you see his lips form your name, but no words come out. It feels like a trance has been lifted off of you and you run towards them. Fred gets his brothers attention and George looks up just as you throw yourself in their arms. You don’t even try to hold back the tears now and you cry as they hold you tight. 

“You’re alive, you’re alive,” you say over and over again, still barely believing that they are both here. 

“(y\n),” George says your name but his voice cracks with emotion. 

“Oh, love.” Fred breathes and you pull away long enough to look them both in the eyes for the first time. Up close, you can see how exhausted they look. They both have cuts and bruises covering their faces and dark circles around their eyes, but they are smiling up at you. They are in shock and just shake their heads as they stare at your face. You reach out one arm and wipe a dirt stained tear off of Fred’s face. George reaches up and brushes your hair out of your eyes and you smile before you plant a kiss on his lips. 

“You’re here,” George says, still in disbelief. 

“(y\n)?” It was Hermione’s voice. You turn around and see Hermione and Ron staring at the three of you. You turn around she gives you the biggest hug before stepping back to take Ron’s hand. Ginny sees you next and practically flies across the room and into your open arms. Molly, Arthur, and Percy are not far behind. Your eyes scan their faces and realize, with a wave of relief, that they are all there. They are all safe. Tears streak down your cheeks as you turn back and reposition yourself between Fred and George. You rest your head on George’s shoulder and reach over to take the other twins hand, never wanting to let them go. 

“How did you get here?” Fred whispers where just the three of you can hear. 

“Apparated. I went to the shop first. Then the burrow, then Sirius’s. Kreatcher told me Harry was here and I took a chance. What happened?” You ask back. 

“Deatheaters attacked the school.” George answers your question with minimal information. “Where were you?” he asks. 

“Some Deatheater named Bludhorn. I’ll tell you all of it later.” You tell him, not wishing to relive the last months right now. 

“We never stopped looking,” Fred says as he holds you tighter. 

“I know,” you say and you realized what the maps were for in their apartment- they had been searching for you. “I saw the maps.” You confess, your heart swelling with gratitude for the men next to you. You feel like you can finally breathe again. You sit like this for a few moments in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until Ginny’s distant scream breaks the silence. 

“HARRY!” You hear her yell and the boys jump to their feet at once but never let go of you. 

“Gin,” Fred looks to his twin for confirmation before the three of you run out to the courtyard and see Harry laying lifeless in Hagrid’s arms. It wasn’t supposed to end like this, you think as you hear Ginny’s sobs. The boys push through the crowd to stand with their family as the three of you watch the scene unfold. Harry falls out of Hagrids arms and chaos fills the courtyard again. Fred and George wrap themselves around you and push you back into the protection of the school. But Deatheater’s have now filled the Great Hall too and the three of you throw protective spells as fast as you can mutter the words. The boys never leave your side, acting as a protective shield around you. They work as one, anticipating each other’s movements and wordlessly knowing which spells each person should counter. 

“Stay with Fred,” George yells back at you and Fred steps in front of you as his twin runs over to Ginny’s aid. Something explodes behind you, knocking you to the ground. Months of being in a basement have left you physically unable to fight like you once could have. The explosion knocks you off the ground and a brick slams into the side of your head, leaving a long gash down your hairline. 

“(y\n)!” Fred yells, pulling you to your feet. 

“I’m okay! Stay focused.” You say and you are glad he did not turn around to look at you. Blood was pouring down one side of your face and your head was spinning from the hit. But you pick up your wand and put your back to Fred’s to protect his blind spot. George returns to your side, his eyes wide when he sees the cut on your face. “I’m fine,” You insist as he throws a spell at a nearby Deatheater. 

Suddenly, it is over. Harry defeats Voldemort and the Deatheaters flee; with no leader, they have no reason to stay. George guides you over to one of the long benches against the wall and you look back for the first time to see Fred is limping pretty badly. 

“What happened?” how did you not hear him get hit?

“Just some rubble. (y\n), your head,” Fred sees your face for the first time and reaches up to wipe away some of the blood. George walks away but returns quickly with a clean cloth and water and he tries to clean up the blood as best he can. Madame Pomfrey has much worse wounds to tend to than a small cut. George mutters a spell and tries to heal the wound, but you can tell it didn’t work completely. You bend down and pull up Fred’s pants leg to see an already bruising ankle, but it looks like he was right- it was rubble, not a curse, that hit him. 

You sit on the floor between the twins and the night starts to catch up with you as the sun rises in the sky. Silent tears fill your eyes as you look at Hogwarts, at your friends, in such decay and disarray. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk back through the double doors and into the room of survivors. They look as rough as everyone else as Ron walks over, smiling, to his older brothers. 

“(y\n)?” Harry greets you with a smile. “When…”

“Today.” Fred says and you pull Harry into a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” You whisper into Harry’s ear before pulling away. “Bludhorn said you were missing, I didn’t know.”

“Bludhorn?” He questions. 

“Yeah, some Deatheater who had me. He was holding me until he found you, but I managed to get out last night. Kreatcher told me you were here; don’t let him punish himself.” You add as a last minute thought. Harry looks confused, but Ginny runs over before he can reply and you sit back down with the twins. The people in the great hall seem to be coming back to life slowly as relief finally starts to sink in. It is hours before people start to leave, almost as if they forgot they had homes to go back to. 

“Let’s go home,” Fred says as he stands up. You and George join him and the three of you say goodbye to their family before walking off of the Hogwarts grounds to disapparate to the shop. Your feet slam into the cobblestone bricks of Diagon Alley as the twins pop in beside you. George walks up first and goes to the hiding spot for the spare key before you realize what he is doing. 

“The key’s gone,” He turns back to Fred, who just shrugs his shoulders and says he doesn’t have one either. 

“Oh!” You laugh for the first time in a long time and let go of Fred’s hand to reach into your pocket. You produce the key with a sheepish grin and both the boys look confused. 

“How…?” Fred asks, shaking his head. 

“I told you, I came here first looking for you two.” You say as you step up to unlock the door. Fred leads the way up the stairs to the apartment, his wand at the ready. But the apartment is empty and looks exactly as it did when you were here hours ago. The three of you stand in the kitchen wordlessly, nobody knows what to do now. Fred looks down at you. 

“Why don’t you get cleaned up so we can take care of that cut on your head?” He suggests and you agree. As if in a trance, your feet guide you to the bathroom and you take a careful shower. You get out to see someone has left too-big sweatpants and a t-shirt on the countertop. You walk back to the kitchen to see Fred and George at the table, each holding a mug of tea and a third one sits at the empty chair for you. They take showers as well and you all spend the next hour bandaging each other’s cuts and doing your best healing charms. 

The room is quiet with exhaustion, but nobody wants to make the first move to go to bed. The tea is long cold in your mug before Fred gently touches your arm and suggests you get some sleep. You nod in agreement and head for the couch before they redirect you to the room at the end of the hall. Tears fill your tired eyes again as you remember the perfect little room the boys have ready for you. You crawl into bed and under the covers, but look back at the boys before you are able to fall asleep.

“It’s okay. We will be here when you wake up.” George promises but they don’t leave the room. Instead, they both stop at the door and watch you fall asleep. Not too long later, you wake up to your own screams as your dreams are filled of horrible images. You sit bolt upright in bed as Fred and George burst through the door, wands at the ready. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, just a dream.” You cry and they soften immediately. You feel the bed sink a little on either side of you as the boys sit next to you and hold you until you can calm down. Finally, your breath returns to normal and your tears stop and you crawl under the pillowy blanket again. 

“Stay with me,” you reach out for Fred’s hand as he stands to leave. “Please.” You turn your head to George, who just nods silently and settles back against the headboard. You are able to go back to sleep with them on either side of you, protecting you. When you wake up again, George is pressed against your back, your intertwined hands resting on your hip and your other arm is wrapped around Fred’s forearm, while your head rests on his shoulder. Both are sleeping soundly on either side of you and you let yourself drift to sleep again, hoping to never leave this spot. 

You finally wake up feeling refreshed, but Fred and George still sleep soundly next to you. Carefully, you untangle yourself from their arms and crawl off the end of the bed. George stirs and raises his head, but you shush him back to bed. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom. Go back to sleep,” You plant a gentle kiss on his forehead and his deep sigh lets you know he has fallen back to sleep already. You stand at the door for a moment just like they had the night before and watch them sleep. Your stomach knots a little when you wonder how long it has been since they have really slept peacefully like this. You pad down the hall to the bathroom before going to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. The apartment is cold and you pull a blanket around your shoulders as you place the kettle on the stove. You jump instinctually when you hear a knock on the shop door downstairs. You ignore it at first, knowing there is no way the boys will open today but the knock gets more persistent. You pick up your wand and tip-toe down the stairs and through the shop, being careful to not be seen through the glass windows. You catch a flash of red hair as the person turns away to leave. You run to the door and throw it open before they can disapparate. 

“Percy!” He turns around at your voice but looks awkward, like he doesn’t know what to say. 

“Mum sent your trunk. She thought you might need it.” He says as he steps forward to drop it at your feet on the front step of the shop. “Didn’t mean to wake you up,” He apologizes and avoids your glance. 

“You didn’t! I was making tea…. Why don’t you come up for a cup?” You suggest, suddenly feeling for him. 

“No, I… I shouldn’t…” he sticks his hands in his pockets and shakes his head. “The twins…” He mumbles and you suddenly understand how hard it must have been for him to show up here this morning, expecting one of the boys to come down.

“The twins are asleep. Please, Percy. Come in,” You step back and push open the door enough for him to walk through. “Please.” You repeat and he hesitates for a moment before picking your trunk back up and entering the shop. Percy follows you up the stairs and quietly places your trunk in the living room. You hand him a cup of steaming tea and the two of you settle in at the kitchen table. 

“It’s a good thing I dressed up this morning,” you motion to your attire and Percy offers a half-laugh at your attempt to break the ice. He looks you up and down before his grin widens a little and you even have to laugh. You are still wearing the twins pajamas, which swallow you whole. You are wrapped up in a striped wool blanket and sporting a white bandage on your head. Percy warms up a little after this and you are able to ask about the family and you are thankful when he answers you honestly, like family. 

“Mom just keeps crying and Ron panics every time Hermione isn’t in the same room, but it’s just been a day. Harry was still sleeping when I left but lots of people have stopped by to check in on him.” 

“I know it will take a while to adjust to the fact that it is all over.” You say with a sigh. “The whole family.” He nods his agreement and the two of you sit in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Percy opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when one of the twins yells your name down the hall. You can hear panic in their voice, but you don’t even have time to react before two pairs of footsteps are running down the hall frantically searching for you. George stops so suddenly when he sees the scene in the kitchen that Fred runs into him. 

“I’m sorry, I told you I was coming back but decided to make tea.” You reach your hand to them apologetically but neither of them are looking at you anymore. “Percy brought my trunk!” You offer up the information quickly, hoping they don’t get angry at Percy’s presence in the kitchen. The room is filled with a screaming silence as the boys all decide how to interact with each other. 

“Thanks,” Fred is the first to step forward. He places a gentle kiss on your head before walking around the table and offering it to his older brother. Percy hesitates for a moment before standing and shaking his brothers hand. Percy seems to crumble and throws his arms around Fred. Fred stands there stiffly for only a fraction of a second before he returns his brothers embrace and you sigh in relief. George crosses the room and does the same before sitting at the table next to you. You boil more water and make the twins a cup of tea while Percy retells the news from the Burrow. 

“Mum said she would love to have you all come tonight, if you feel up to it,” Here, Percy’s eyes flick to the bandage on the top of your head but you turn immediately to the twins. 

“Oh, please?” You ask. “It has just been so long,” the boys exchange a quick glance before agreeing with you. The boys talk a little longer before Percy takes his leave, saying Molly would worry if he didn’t come back soon. “Tell me what all I missed.” You ask the boys and Fred stands up to put on another pot of tea. 

They fill you in on the last few months. How Harry, Ron, and Hermione disappeared the same day and how Arthur conducted raids of every house he could manage in their search of you. They told you about the maps you saw on the table and about how all wizards were so closely watched by the ministry. They told you about when they were called to Hogwarts to fight Voldemort. You can’t help but reach across the table and take one of each of their hands in your own as you hear everything they have been through. 

A silence fills the room after they finish. You take a deep breath before you do the same. You recount the last few months alone, but your story doesn’t take near as long. Your eyes sting with tears when you tell them about finally getting free and apparating first to the shop steps. Then the burrow, Grimmauld Place, and finally to Hogwarts in search of them. You honestly recount how, with each empty house, you lost more hope at finding them alive. 

As you fall silent, the boys get up and move to your side, all three of you craving closeness. For the first time, you let yourself completely fall apart in their arms. You mourn the time you lost together and you mourn the peace of mind you may never gain back. You cry over the sadness that fills the twins eyes now- a sadness that you start to wonder if you will ever be able to take away. But through time, you are able to heal- together. 

There are still nights that each of you wake up from vivid nightmares and still days where it is all you can manage to get out of bed and face the morning. But these days slowly get further and further between. The boys don’t even bother to sleep in their own beds anymore after you realize the only way any of you really sleep is next to each other.


End file.
